


There's A Family Somewhere (Just Maybe Not Here)

by TheVoidOfDespair



Category: Casino Cups?, Cuphead - Fandom, Cuphead Don't Deal With The Devil - Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referred Self Harm, OC POV, Other, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, strange family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoidOfDespair/pseuds/TheVoidOfDespair
Summary: Void can't stay in her home anymore. It's suffocating her, the toxic environment her family and school makes for her is unbearable, and her demons and other life problems didn't make it easy. She certainly wasn't going to get better with her family.. So she leaves, falls asleep on a boat, that boat crashes and she's somehow managed her way onto a weird as hell land with a migraine, a shattered heart, and is just an anxious, awkward and just a very unsocial and complete mess of a teen. Who's now faced with making a deal with the devil in order to make sure her only friends don't remember her and can live a better life then she ever had. Because honestly, selling your soul just to go back to an even greater hell is just a waste of time.





	1. Welcome To Inkwell Isles, Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first cuphead story (but not my first story ever), and I hope ya enjoy!

Void slipped on her backpack, holding onto it tightly as she grabbed her phone. She looked at it, knowing this was one of her only possessions she could take. Checking the backpack's food supply, she slipped on her earbuds and walked outside.

Her heart was pounding, she could hardly comprehend her own thoughts, and now that all this was happening she couldn't find a time to rest and wait until she was calm, and collected.....and not running away. The rain crashed against her face as she grabbed a bike from the shed, bringing it out onto the road. No, she didn't have time for relaxing. Didn't have time for anything that meant staying another day in that house.

She took a deep breath, and started riding down the road. It was only night time anyway, she should be alright. They won't even noticed, since they allow her to literally live in her room. There's a drop of wetness that goes down her cheek, and at first glance you'd figure it was just the rain, but looking closely you realize it's coming from her eyes. More follow it. She just keeps going, her heart feeling like a bullet was shooting through it, and shoulders shaking with every held back sob.

Her friends, Conner and Mickey were the only beings she cared about. They were the only ones she told about her runaway plan. Mickey lived across the world, so she couldn't do anything to help Void or let her live with her. And Conner wasn't having any better time with their parents. Void would surely be caught and sent back if she went to them. So, instead she was just running as far as possible. Hopefully she'd be able to find a life out there.

Mickey and Conner allowed her to, even if it meant that Conner would never really get a chance to see her again.

Mickey: I can't stop you from leaving, and honestly this might be your best option anyway, but I can at least say that I won't tolerate you not texting me as much as possible. Let me know what's going on, alright?

V:....alright, deal. Thank you..for everything.

Mickey: Don't thank me, just doing what any real friend would do.

Void's heart was shattering in pieces. Running away had never been an option before, for more reasons then one. But, now she just couldn't stand that house, or any of it anymore. She just had to leave. She stifled a sob, and eventually found herself falling down into a train of a hurting heart and then numbness and then hurt again.

\-----

After what felt like hours, Void found herself at a weird dock. There was a giant ship, but she couldn't recall ever hearing of a ship here. It was very old time looking as well. Was no Titanic, but it looked mighty and cool all the same.

She put her bike to the side, and took a few tentative steps towards the opening. Maybe she could..just get some sleep in there or something? She pondered over this. Someone could find her, and then it would be all over.

But god, she was so tired. She just wanted to sleep.

She grabbed her phone, picking a tune that might, just might soothe her aching heart, and sneaked inside the boat by heading up the stairs, narrowly dodging some people and hurrying down the bottom deck. She looked around, the boxes were oddly designed.

She went and hid behind a few, and curled up into a ball, trying hard to get comfortable, and soon enough, to the tune of dear parents, she fell asleep, heading to either a dreamland, or a nightmare.

"The ship! It's sinking!"

"Every man, women, and child, get on a boat!"

 

Void jolted awake, gasping when she found herself nearly ankle deep in water, the back of her clothing soaked. "Shit. Did they take off while I fell asleep?!" Void mumbled, stumbling up and across the way. A panicked expression appeared on her face when she got to the steps. Water was pouring down it, and she struggled to get to the top. She gasped in horror. All the boats were gone, the ship was crashing through the waves, heading straight for a field of giant and small rocks. She raced to the side, thoughts racing. There had been countless times where she had wanted to die, but in the end she had always come to accept that it was better to live. She didn't want to go anytime soon, especially not now! Mickey, and Conner, both of them she loved dearly. She didn't want to leave them behind! Conner would be so distraught and would end up blaming themselves....Mickey will have to rule the world without her. "Oh, Conner I swear it wasn't your fault!" Void yelled out into the air, her thoughts tumbling, body trembling against the cold and the violent swishing of the boat as the waves crashed against it. "Mickey, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have let this happen. You won't be alone while you rule, I promise!" Void's screams reduced to small cries as she stared at the rocks that would lead her to her fate. As the boat rocked, she was thrown to the sides, sliding against the floor. Her first instinct was to try and grab onto something, anything really. She couldn't seem to grab a hold of anything, her eyes shut tight and as soon as she felt her hands grasping onto something, she was thrown into the water, everything felt as if it was going into slow motion. Upon impact her eyes flew open, she looked up seeing the surface of the water and made an attempt to swim upwards towards it. She broke the surface, gasping for air as she swung wildly around. She looked up, eyes widening in fear as she was swept under a wave, brought back under once again with only a small scream. Her eyes darted around, her body being tossed around by the waves as if she was just a toy. Eventually, she was swished and swirled right into a rock. Pain swarmed her body, and all she could see was darkness.

_______

There was a beautiful beach on Inkwell Isle, but it was being neglected on this fine summer day. Mainly because all of the residents seemed to have better things to do. It seemed, on this fine day, there was a small, scrawny child who was washed up gently onto the beach. As if the ocean was giving the world a gift, holding the child in its open palms. Unfortunately, it hadn't handled that child very well.

\-----

Void's head was pounding, she was barely able to gain feeling in her arms and legs. A groan escaped her lips as she opened her silver-blue eyes, her hoodie and jeans were wet and clung to her body, revealing how skinny and small she very much was. Her short black hair was ragged, and pressed against her face. She couldn't even raise her hand to cover her eyes in an attempt to protect them from the blazing, bright and scorching sun. She shut them tight, another pained moan escaping as she tried to sit up. She ended up giving up, falling back hard, making her yelp in pain from the sudden pain that shot through her head. Once again, her world turned dark as her body was unable to handle it.

___

"Psycarrot? Is it...is it alive?" "Maybe. It kinda looks like Sally." "I-I think it's a-alive..there's no way it's not, we should get it some water." "Ha, I bet all you'll have to do is cry and they'll be hydrated, Weepy!" "Moe! T-that's mean...." "Oh, fucking hell, you made him cry, dipshit. Ugh, I'll just dump some of the leftover garden water on it."

\---

Void awoke to the sound of voices. She heard hysterical laughter that seemed to ripple against her pounding skull, and was suddenly engulfed in water. She choked, gasping and gagging as she opened her eyes. Her head was still pounding, it was a pain survi- Wait- holy fuck what the hell?! She looked up to see...a giant Carrot with eyes, a mouth and an indented nose, a potato with similar features, and a...crying...Onion? The irony? "Am I...in hell?" "Well, shit. It speaks." The carrot deadpanned. "Hah, you haven't seen hell until you've visited the devil." The potato huffed. ".....this...wait..I-I'm no "it"....I-I'm a she. And uhhh, w-what the fuck are you?" Void could hardly believe this was real, scared of the idea of possibly being in hell...but if this is what it is then..couldn't be that bad, could it? "Hey! Language motherfucker!" "Oh I'm sorry, whom the fuck are you?? And why the he-....I was going to say heck, are you all vegetables?" "We're not just vegetables!" Carrot guy screeched, his eyes going crazy. "Is that a-all we are to you? Waaa...waaaaaaaa!" The onion cried. "I'd get out of here if I were...whatever the fuck you are." The potato warned. "What do you mean- holy shit!" She yelled out, dodging a carrot missile whizzing past her face, hitting the tree behind her with a loud thunk. She looked to see that the carrot now had a third eye, and was controlling carrots around him and ordering them towards her, all the while shooting yellow circles of energy at her. "Oh my God...wait, potato dude-" "Moe Tato to you."...Moe Tato interrupted. Void dodged another carrot, panic appearing on her face. "Yeah yeah okay, Moe Tato, where the fuck is this place?! And what happened to me?" "Eh, welcome to Inkwell Isle, and uhh, we just found your corpse on the beach. Don't know what happened to ya, but you probably shouldn't be here. Either way you're kinda stuck here, so...I recommend you run now." Moe Tato took his sweet time finishing, an evil smirk growing on his lips. "What- I mean..but I have so many more-" a carrot whizzed past her face, barely missing her ear. A tear fell down her face without her wanting it, she didn't know what this was, she still had a headache, vegetables were talking and had human like features, she almost or possibly did die- "What the hell is all this?!" She ran away from the missile carrots, Moe Tato and the crying Onion, officially confused, scared, and slightly, just maybe, a bit dehydrated. She ran down the path, hurrying down the roads and getting weaker and weaker with each step. Her head was practically like someone was pounding a hammer against her skull, and she could hardly think. She eventually laid down against a tree, trying hard to catch her bearings. But instead her vision just went black once again.

_____________

 

Void slowly opened her eyes, finding the world around her to be green and forest like. Her headache didn't feel much better, but if she stayed still it wasn't as bad. Maybe she just needed water....and some food. She heard her stomach grumble, and immediately groaned. She couldn't he hungry now, not when she literally had no money or knowledge of how and where to get food. She just wanted to stay there under the shade of the tree, but she had to get up, had to keep moving. Try and find her way around, and figure out what this place was. She reached into her pocket for her phone. A gasp escaped her as she felt nothing but fabric. She must've lost it in the storm! She sighed, tears falling out of pure frustration and pain. She grumbled, slowly standing up, trying to ignore the drum sticks banging against her head. She stumbled down a random path, looking around with squinted eyes as she tried to make out where she might find help. There was really not much to find, but she was practically begging for someone to find her. At some point, she came across what she recognized to be a homey little cottage. Maybe she could ask for help? At that time, at that minute, nothing matter except getting at least some water. Not her anxiety or her fear of strangers could actually go up against starvation and dehydration. She stumbled over to the door, and tentatively knocked. She heard a door open and that was all she could remember before falling to the ground, darkness covering her vision.

____

 

"Elder Kettle, do you think they're gonna be okay?" Void could hear a child's voice break through the darkness. It was soft, and kind, rather formal to be detailed about it. "I'm sure they'll be alright, they just need some water..and hopefully they'll be able to eat some food when they wake up." A much older voice, presumably Elder Kettle spoke out. "Yeah, Mugs! I bet they'll be fine, you think they'll have some cool stories to tell? Or maybe they're evil?" Another child, who seemed rather ambitious and maybe even a little obnoxious spoke out "O-oh..I don't want them to be evil." ...Mugs? Responded.

"It's alright, I'll protect you if it comes to that!"

"I can handle myself! We can protect each other."

"Even better!"

"Boys, boys, quiet down, they're still sleeping you know."

"Sorry Elder Kettle." The boys said in unison.

Void opened her eyes, only to shut them tight again. Did she really just see that? A kettle, with a mustache and kind old eyes, was standing over her beside a cup headed kid and another with a mug head. What the fuck is this place? Some sort of strange purgatory? She thought.

She slowly opened them again, only to see that they were all gone. What? She sat up slowly, her headache was a little better now, and took a look around. She was a bed of some sort, and there was a desk beside her that had some sort of soup... She heard her stomach growl, and immediately took it from the table. She recognized it to be chicken noodle soup...so this place had weird people but normal food? She grabbed the spoon and started to eat it, slurping it up quickly as if afraid it would disappear.

She had never felt better after she finished, stomach full and head cleared, she tried to understand what was going on, recollect. "So...I ran away, crashed on a boat, washed up onto a weird island according to Moe Tato...and now everyone is weird looking." She thought to herself, a frown being placed on her expression. A string of anxiety and bad thoughts started popping up. She didn't have her phone, Mickey and Conner had no idea she had even been on a boat...all of this had gone to shit. These....beings weren't very friendly except for maybe the ones who were living here.. otherwise they wouldn't have saved her, right?

Ugh...go into the facts. This isn't a dream anymore...this is..real. I don't know what to think but there's a lot of bullshit... She shook her head furiously, and stood up.

She saw a flight of stairs, and cautiously head down. A creak erupted from the stairs, causing her to freeze in fear.

"Ah, you're awake! Are you alright? You seemed extremely perturbed when you were at my door." Kettle guy appeared, and Void's anxiety seemed to have finally appeared, fear not far behind as her denial of it all seemed to be gone.

"U-uhm..." She was frozen to her place, just genuinely weird out by a talking kettle. But the friendly appearance was what made him all the less frightening.

"Hrmph, that's quite alright. You're a human, I presume. I've seen quite a few of you, only one or two have really been to Inkwell Isle and stayed. Most only come here on a specific, nasty type of business. Since you seem fairly young, it wouldn't surprise me if you were here on..other business." He spoke wisely, and quirked an eyebrow.

"..." Void didn't really know what to say. Business? She was here by accident, and honestly she was sure the only "business" that she did that could be seen as nasty would be running away.

"Oh, excuse my rudeness, I'm Elder Kettle. Welcome to Inkwell Isles." ..this Elder Kettle replied.

"O-oh...I'm Void....can you explain to me what this place is?" Void questioned.

He laughed, it was rough and scratchy, but pleasant all the same.

"Sadly I'm not the one to explain this..world. It is how it is just as the world you came from is."

"..well, I suppose that makes sense." Void frowned slightly. I mean, it does, it's simply just as my world. Unexplained. Left unexplained.

"Hrmph, yes. Now, I'm going to give you a little bit of money, simply to help you get started around here. I don't know what your intentions are, but here's some anyway." Elder Kettle offered.

"Anyway, here are some coins to help you out, in case you need it. I don't think I could let you leave without at least getting you something. If you want to stay for a while and gain your bearings, I won't stop you. You're free to be here for as long as needed." Elder Kettle explained, holding the coins out to her.

She hesitantly accepted, too confused to really question it. "Uhm..thank you...I think I'll be going now." She gave him a small smile, but it was a rather painful one.

"Alright, good luck out there. And, you might just find the answer to your questions at a casino, but I must warn you to be careful, and to not make any deals you're not sure about." He ushered her to the door, opening it for her.

"What do you mean by that?" She gave him a questioning look. Surely he knew she was too young to even step foot into a casino? And what deals?

"Hrmph, I'm not really the one to explain. Just trust your mind, and less of your heart because it will betray you in such a place. Good day, now." Elder Kettle closed the door behind Void as she stepped out, leaving her a tad frustrated. Damnit, why did he have to be so cryptic? Even if it did make some sense, she didn't get what it had to do with casinos.

She shook her head, and walked out into the front of the cottage. Before now, she was extremely dehydrated and it was impossible for her brain to function. But now that she was finally refreshed and feeling a little bit better, everything had just slowly started breaking down. This was real. This wasn't a dream, and people had much more power here. It was suddenly even worse then before. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw the two young boys from before. They were running towards her with excited looks on their faces. By reflex Void's shoulders started to tense up, rising up to her head.

"Hi! Who are you? We saw you earlier, you looked like you were dead." The boy with the cup for a head that had a red and white straw in it piped up. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt just like the other, and red shorts and shoes.

"Cuphead! She wasn't dead! She was just sleeping. I'm sorry about my brother, he can be rather rude sometimes." The other boy, who had a mug for a head and had similar clothes except he seemed to favor blue instead, scolded..Cuphead.

"Well, she looked like she was! She's so pale, you can't tell me you didn't at least think she was a vampire or something!" Cuphead exclaimed.

"Cuphead! Oh, I'm so sorry about him. I'm Mugman, and this is my brother, Cuphead." He bowed respectfully, making Void smile a little, even though she was trying to avoid commenting on the names.

"Well, I'm Void." She bowed back just as formally, copying his gesture of putting a hand to his chest.

"Woah! Cool name, do you have something to do with the void?" Cuphead's eyes had stars in them, looking up at her with wonder.

Did everyone's name here have to do with some characteristic they had or a part of their appearance? "U-uhm..no, I don't think so."

"Are you sure? It might have to do with your eyes. They're almost like staring into a dead void...except they're actually very pretty." Mugman stated.

"What?! Uh, that's real sweet of ya kid, but uhm...well, you really think so?" Void was surprised, to say the least. She found her dark, almost black and gray eyes to be boring, and dull.

"Hey! We're not kids! We're almost seven!" Cuphead puffed out his chest with pride, rather insulted by her assumption.

"We are kids, Cups. And yes, I do think so!" Mugman confirmed.

"Oh, well...thanks, I guess." a small smile appeared on Void's face.

"You're welcome! We're going to go and see Elder Kettle now, but maybe we'll see you again someday!" Mugman called to her as Cuphead practically dragged him across to the cottage, seemingly impatient.

She waved to them, and then sighed, wishing she could've had a brother that was as cool as those two, but she shook her head, instead choosing to focus on the path in front of her. She walked down the road, and was suddenly extremely aware of everyone and everything she passed. She kept getting weird looks that really didn't help her anxiety. She was sweating, and her hands were shaking so much she ended up just shoving them into her hoodie pocket.

There were a few bridges and steps that she walked over, passing by actual boxing frogs who were practical giants standing on their front legs, a giant flower that had stems for arms, and even catching a glimpse of the vegetables again, which she narrowly avoided.

Soon enough, she came across a big building, it was in the shape of a dice and had huge doors. She curiously walked up to it, and pulled it open. Walking in, she heard music playing not-so-softly in the background.

_"I'm Mr. King Dice, I'm the gamest in the land. I never play nice, I'm the devil's right hand man!"_

She frowned, rather confused, but was also slightly enjoying the music. It had felt like forever since she been able to listen to some, considering the horrid loss of her phone, and this was actually pretty good. She took a seat beside the wall, and just let the song play out, genuinely enjoying herself for once. Therapy, she thought, taking deep breaths as she tried to calm her nerves down.

Eventually, she was calm enough to stand up and get going, but she was sad to leave the music. It was a repetitive tune, and was a bit menacing, but she still thought it was amazing. Who knew this crazy place could have actually good songs? Or singers for that matter.

She walked outside, heading over the land again. Here she saw sugar creatures, a...genie? And even saw what looked like a dragon up in the clouds.

Walking down the path with her head down low, she saw once again another die house.. Hopeful to hear the music again, although confused by there being a second one here, she headed inside. Immediately the same tune fills her ears, and she actually smiled a little for the first time since she woke up. She doesn't stay as long, only to hear the full song once and heads out of the die house.

Once again she continues her journey, hoping to make some sort of sense out of all this shit. Crossing past giant Bumblebees and Pirates with a talking ship, she eventually came across one of the most intimidating things she'd seen so far.

She stood in front of a magnificent building, a casino. "Casino" was draped up across it, and a giant statue of what would appear to symbolize the devil was on top of it, holding cards with a maniacal grin. An unnerving wave of anxiety and distrust and dread filled her. It was a casino, so she presumed it wouldn't take a minor, but when she looked around there appeared to be no guard to check for id, or signs that said no minors. Instead she found strange things like posters of contracts and weird shit like that.

She frowned, the growing pit of dread growing in her stomach, remembering Elder Kettle's words as she took a step towards the door. Would she find answers here?

She reached for the doorknob, but then every single brain cell was screaming at her to run, to leave, to get out of here. That this was a bad idea, it could easily be dangerous.

She almost took a step back to do so when the door slammed open, causing her to jolt and rush past the stranger who left, heading right into the inside of what might've just been the devil's lair.

Her breathing hitched as she looked around the place with wide eyes. There were drunken wine bottles and shot bottles, and and a casual bar counter near the back. There were gambling skeletons and even what looked to be a humanoid Cigarette.

She grabbed the small bag of coins in her pocket, figuring she could just buy something and then leave without looking suspicious. Or stupid.

She slowly walked across the way, hands shaking, heart pounding as a disturbing silence echoed across the room. They started looking her way, making her unable to think as every instinct and thought screamed at her to run. Rationalizing was thrown out the window as panic went to her eyes.

Eventually she made it to a seat at the bar table, and sat down. Everyone finally went back to what they were doing, whispers were heard around the room, and Void had to try her best to ignore them in an attempt to ease her anxiety.

She kept her head down, glancing up at the menu. She didn't really know what to order, and before she knew it a bar tender was right in front of her and asking her what she wanted. She took a quick glance at the prices, panicked about taking too long, and blurted out a random one, whatever it was she didn't know. Her face flushed a light pink, from both embarrassment and her anxiousness.

She sat there, gently placing her arms on the bar counter, trying hard to ignore the world. Finally she gained the courage to take a gander around, but when she turned her head her eyes met piercing green ones.

She froze, staring at what appeared to be a human, except they had a dice for a head, wearing a royal purple suit with a dark purple bow tie as well as a white undershirt.

_I'm Mr. King Dice, I'm The Gamest In The Land~_

The lyrics rang in her head, making this...dice's appearance more fitting.

_I Never Play Nice, I'm The Devil's Right Hand Man!_

Those lyrics weren't actually true were they?

_Hah, you haven't seen hell until you've visited the devil._

_But I must warn you to be careful, and to not make any deals you're not sure about._

Before she knew it, a pang of fear crashed into her like a tidal wave. This didn't feel right, nothing seemed right. What the hell was this place?

"I haven't seen you around the casino before." A voice, the dice's, broke her thoughts. It was smooth, but a little rough around the edges.

His eyes were burning into her soul, it was one of the worst things she had ever experienced. She felt as if he was reading through all her secrets, all her lies, her desires, her..sins. "Uhm..yeah..I-I've kinda never r-really....been here before." She shrunk down, cursing herself for stating the obvious. Her eyes never failed to meet his gaze. She wanted to look away, but physically couldn't.

He gave her an odd look, but didn't avert his gaze. "Well, I'm King Dice. Mr. King Dice. Welcome to The Devil's Casino."

Oh, no.


	2. Don't Deal With The Devil (Unless It's For A Valid Reason)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Void could tell she was gonna have a hell of time getting out of this.

Void stared at the dice man, King Dice, apparently. She had no idea what where this conversation was gonna go, but she sure as hell didn't want to find out.

"I'm V-Void...Uhm...did you want something? Or d-did you just wanna say hello?" Void couldn't keep a stutter from her voice, unable to think about how this could go severely wrong. She had this horrible feeling in her gut that the design of this casino wasn't just for show, but she was no detective. She had no intention of staying longer then she needed to, or to find out anything. But she couldn't help but wonder about the possibility of being able to find a way off this island...

_'And go where? Back home? Psh, I don't think so'_

"Well, you're eager to get to business. Just can't be patient, any of you, can ya? Anyway, I'll cut to the chase, I'm the manager of this casino, and my boss, the owner, would like a word with you." He gestured to a door at the back of the casino, and all of the alarms went off in Void's head. Sweat dropped. She had to get out of there, she didn't trust this, didn't trust whatever this was. Didn't know what this was. She just knew she had to get the fuck out of there.

Somehow, the Dice seemed to catch her anxiety, because his next words weren't what she expected at all.

"But, I suppose we can chat while you finish your meal. Looks like it's been prepared already. Hope you like it since," He chuckled, "You didn't seem to know what you were orderin."

The alarms stopped for a split second. This wasn't what she expected. She had actually half expected being dragged to the depths of hell or forced into an office with the most demonic, bloodiest looking creature she had ever seen, or kidnapped and taken into a white van, or-

Her face turned beet red, realizing it was pretty obvious he noticed she had no idea what she was doing, and her anxiety and embarrassment started to take control again, making her silent as she was too worried she would just make the situation more awkward. 

She really didn't expect any kind gesture here, but instead King Dice took a seat in the chair beside her, and waved the bartender over, seeming to order a alcohol drink of some sort. She tensed, scooting to the left of her chair just a tad.  She took a glance at the door leading outside, hoping she wouldn't have to make a break for it. 

The bartender served her, her food, and she stared at it with an intrigued look. It was some sort of chicken salad thing. She grabbed her bag of coins and handed over the necessary amount. The bartender accepted it, and walked away. She shrugged her tense shoulders, and grabbed the fork laid out beside it. She froze right as she was about to eating, suddenly growing anxious. What if they ate it differently here? What if this was offensive? What if she looked like an idiot? What if it was poison? What if-

She heard a sudden cough, jolting her out of her thoughts. She turned her head to see King Dice, staring at her with raised eyebrows. 

"Are you..doing alright?" It seemed foreign for him to ask such a thing, even Void could notice he was almost confused at his own words. 

'Yeap. Just crippling anxiety' A thought remarked sarcastically. 

She decided it was best not to answer with that. "Uh..yeah, I'm good.." 

His face was devoid of emotion, keeping whatever reaction he had to her words inside, consequently giving her no chance of knowing if he believed her. 

She took a breath, trying to stare at him with the same amount of intensity. She ended up fumbling with her hoodie sleeves instead, trying to think of how to eat her food and not look stupid. In the end she just started eating it as normally as possible, trying to shake off the suffocating silence between the two of them. 

"So, uh..how'd you get here? It's rather rare for your kind to end up here, not so surprising for ya to end up here lookin like a wild  mess." He finally broke the silence, taking a sip of his drink. 

"What do you mean, my kind? I mean, I'd guess you just mean "humans" or some shit like that, but um, yeah that's just...weird...to me, I guess." Void hoped she could get away with leaving his first question unanswered. 

"Well, clearly you're unaware. As you already know, I assume, this is Inkwell Isles. Full of what we find normal, and any strangers find weird. It's also home to the devil, I suppose. Though he simply chooses where he wants to reside in." 

"So he is a male.." Void murmured thoughtfully. Though she was no religious person, her family had been, so she had been raised up by a bible, but she kinda turned away after a while. This was strange..and extremely terrifying. She shuddered at the memory of all the stories and horrors about the devil. 

"Huh? Um, well, anyway you still didn't answer my question." Dice pried. 

Void sighed. "Well, I just washed up here after falling asleep on a boat that crashed into some rocks...I uh..wasn't able to get on the boats that left. Cuz no one knew I was on there."  

"Why were you on the boat in the first place? I don't know much about humans, but uh..how the hell did no one know you were on? Are you just that invisible? Don't ya have parents?" He seemed to refrain from exploding with more questions, a frown appearing as he studied her tense form. 

Void froze, unsure of how to respond. What the fuck should she tell him? She couldn't tell him why, there was just no way she could...but what else could she say? 

"Uh..u-um...erm..." Her throat seemed to tighten up, leaving her unable to say anything. Her breathing hitched, and suddenly it was if every little problem, stress, and worry seemed to explode in her mind. She was all alone here, she didn't know what she was doing, what the fuck was she gonna do?? Tears threaten to fall as they pricked the corners of her eyes, she stared at the counter, her eyes burning into it as she tried to blink the waterworks back. This wasn't supposed to go this way, she just wanted to fucking leave and find a better place. She wanted things to go her way for once, to just go okay for once, she wanted to feel okay for once but instead she was sitting her wanting to die while talking to a stranger who had a goddamn dice for a head and OHMYFUCKINGGODINEEDTOGETOUTOFHERE

A door slammed open, making her jump with a yelp as she whipped her head around. She saw what she could tell was none other then the devil. He was strangely like an animal, standing on two legs and had horns on his head, a golden circlet wrapped around one. His eyes were like a cat's, a piercing yellow, staring into her soul, causing her to shrink down in her seat as she watched him stalk towards her. 

She heard King Dice get up from his seat, going to stand by Satan, who leaned down, staring her down as she leaned away. Her tears almost fell from the fear in her heart. She wanted to scream, wanted to run, but all she could do was sit there, frozen. 

Finally, she managed to say something, even though it was practically nothing. "U-uh..h-hey Satan."

Satan blinked, stepping back as he stared at her. Eventually a grin graced his lips, before he just flat out started laughing. 

She jolted, the laugh wasn't the most comforting, in fact it was exceedingly terrifying. It was like hearing..the devil...It literally was what you could imagine, loud and oddly jolly, but not the kind of jolly you would hear from Santa, no, it was the kind of jolly you would hear your murderer being when he sliced open your throat.  
  
Eventually his laughing ceased, leaving the same grin from before, and eventually he spoke, his voice dark, deep, and intimidating. "I can see Dice already welcomed you to the casino, and I'm sure you already know me. Just call me any of the following, Devil, Satan. Lucifer if you really must. Alright, so what brings you here to my casino?" 

"I-Well-um..w-well...I....uh..." Void could hardly find the courage, this was crazy! Satan himself was right there! This was insane! It couldn't be real, couldn't be possible! 

He chuckled, once again it sounded like he was carving a knife against her rib cage. "Oh, don't be shy. I don't bite, unless I have to." 

Panic set in, as she slowly began to figure that this was real, and there wasn't any other way out of this, might no even be one way, actually. "I-I...I w-want to make a deal with you." Her eyes widened in horror at her own words, had she really just said that? You don't deal with the devil, stupid! She was mortified, she was an idiot! What was she gonna make a deal on? Was she really selling her soul?! 

He smirked, his eyebrows raising in pure delight. "Alright, what exactly is this deal?" 

"W-well...i-it's n-not really a d-deal....I want to s-sell my soul f-for....something.." OHMYGODWHATAMIEVENSAYING??!?!

"Ah, and for what exactly?" He sounded so patient about it, Void honestly could never admit that she expected him to be hasty and impatient and cruel about it all. 

"W-well..If I give you my soul...do you think you could erase any memory of me from my friends and family?" What. Her eyes stared miserably at the ground. Was she really doing this? She was..she was doing this? 

She looked up, to see he had a piece of paper in his hands, what she assumed was a contract, but his eyes held something unreadable. King Dice just simply looked a tad confused. 

"Any other details? If not, just sign here and it's done." He smirked, his eyes gleaming in the casino lights. 

"Uh...w-well...I don't suppose you could make it so they all have a better life without me, could you?" She didn't even bother saying "Except my family" because honestly that would be dishonest, she didn't care about how they mistreated her, there was something behind it all that made it just impossible for her to turn any ill will towards them. Her heart clenched at the thought, tears once again threatening to fall. 

"Done and done, just need your signature, and may I ask something of you?" He held out an ink and quill, holding the paper for her, an evil grin appearing. 

"What?" Void looked up to meet his gaze, or tried to. He was truly intimidating. Void only being 4'9 compared to the devil's height, practically leaving her with no chance of surviving if she were to try and trick him and be found out. He was a literal beacon of darkness, shadowing over her small form. 

"How would you like a spot in my casino?" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wwwwwwelp, that was the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed..sorry if you hate or don't really like my oc. If you want, maybe I can try and make a cuphead story that doesn't involve my oc! Other then that, I liked making this random thing, and I hope you enjoyed! I'll be sure to try and update whenever I can, but sometimes I don't have the motivation to continue...and it might come later. But for now, this is what we've got.


End file.
